Make his father proud
by twinlady
Summary: Draco makes a terrible decision during the duel in POA. One-shot, movie-verse. May surprise you :) Character death. Please R


A/N: Obviously I don't own this! Do you think I would be writing on Fanfiction if I did! No, I would be out spending my millions of dollars on movie collectables... As it is I can't even afford a nice set of dvd's at the moment because I have to saveto have my wisdom teeth removed! Sigh...

This is just a little thing I threw together 2 days ago. Please review! Something nice too because I could use the encouragement, I just had to give my dog away to my parents-in-law :( deeper sigh

Here it is. Hope you all like the twist...

* * *

**Make his father proud.**

It was during the duel that Draco Malfoy made a decision. It would be easy to catch him unaware.

**Make his father proud.**

This was the motivation behind it all. Everything Draco ever did was inspired by this single thought. Every spiteful word, every sneer, every prank and every malicious action was born from the need to succed in this.

**Make his father proud.**

Many times he had thought it was impossible. Lucius simply expected too much. He wanted the best. More then the best. He wanted perfection and Draco couldn't give him that. Especially now with Potter's shadow always over his head. So he would have to remedy the problem.

**Make his father proud.**

It hadn't been a 'spur of the moment' one, this decision. No, it had been a long time coming. He _knew _it had to be done. If his life was going to ever get better. He knew all the more so that it was possible when he got the first hit in. He smiled viciously as Saint Potter hit the floor, imagining the moment when he did it. It would be easy... with the right spell. if he could do _this,_ He could do anything!

**Make his father proud.**

The day in the bookshop started it off really. He just hated being upstaged. And it was made all the worse by those stupid Gryffindors irritating Lucius. The senior Malfoy had exploded afterwards. Furious at being treated that way, he'd _expressed his disgust_ at Harry Potter to his sons. It was then that Draco knew it had gone too far. He wouldn't get away with it this time. The insufferable spoilt creature had to go! He must die...

**Make his father proud.**

Everthing _he_ had was handed to him on a silver plate! And Draco despised that. He'd never hated anyone as much as this. Why did it all go so perfectly for _him_? Why couldn't Draco get a break for once? Well, soon things would change.

**Make his father proud.**

Finally he'd make the bane of his existance feel true suffering. Draco had learnt everything he knew about hurting people and pain from his father. Lucius Malfoy was a master of torture, both physical and mental, and he often made a grand display of these talents to his family. Draco was an apt student, after all you learn by experiance and now he had his greatest opportunity to practice first hand. His plan was formed silently in the back of his mind mid-duel, and he'd smiled again as he sent a second curse toward Potter.

**Make his father proud.**

He'd uttered those words. It was even easier then he'd thought it would be. No one expected him to go so far. And perhaps now he'd finally achieved his goal. Lived up to the Malfoy name. At long last made his father proud of him.

"Avada Kedavera!"

**Make his father proud.**

Draco sat in his cell awaiting sentence now. He couldn't help smirking. He would go to Azkaban with so many other members of his family. Maybe he'd die there. But first he would spend years in misery with never a single pleasent thought going through his head. So he allowed himself one last bitter smile.

**Make his father proud.**

"Are you proud of me now Father? I did what you couldn't. What you were too scared to ever even try and I'm still in school! And you proud? But you know _Father_, I've realised something. I realised, as you stared back at me with your lifeless eyes... _I don't care anymore_..."

**Make his father proud.**

It was during the duel that Draco Malfoy made a decision. It would be easy to catch him unaware.

Well, all he had to do was wait til Lucius's back was turned...


End file.
